Talk:Endrance (G.U.)
scary girls one of the emails that endrance gives you says he strays away from girls because hes afraid of them, important to note? or just information that fans don't need to know? --Endrance 12:14, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :Sure, that's fine, just don't spin it off into some theory not directly supported in the game. - Kuukai2 17:40, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Trivia Where'd the trivia go? Why was it erased? EmiHinata 05:20, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :Looks like a vandal to me, I reverted it. --CRtwenty 05:35, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Quote Anyone able to get Endrance's quotes about love when he talks to Hiiragi during the Moon Tree incident? Kulaguy 05:11, 17 May 2007 (UTC) I found the Hiiragi fight on youtube. It has his qoute. http://youtube.com/watch?v=bq2DwguWWm0 -Gundam Fan Real Name Source! Source! Source!!! - Kuukai2 02:22, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :It was posted along with all the other names and ages. Aren't they all from the same place? I mean it's been in his character profile for a while here. --CRtwenty 02:25, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ::Oh sorry, had wires crossed in my brain... I had mixed up which names had been revealed, and thought that we knew Elk's but not Endrance's, not the other way around... - Kuukai2 02:29, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Perfect Guidebook Info "In R:1, he was the companion of a cat-type PC, but one day that PC vanished." Is this sufficient evidence? --Shinsou Wotan 02:40, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :Well, technically that could apply to any of the .hackers... --CRtwenty 02:43, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ::Lost in translation: the degree of "companion". The specific word used is generally used for a constant companion, frequently a spouse. I think that degree rules out most of the .hackers. --Shinsou Wotan 02:55, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :::Piros? >_> They sure acted like a couple during an arguement. Kulaguy 02:58, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ::::On a serious note, this is really enough for me. Can't we just go ahead and add it? -Biccy 03:02, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :That's actually almost the exact same thing we already knew, it's it? "Mia was my cat. She left once but then I thought she came back." (or something like that) Not saying we shouldn't add Elk=Endrance if everyone wants to (since it's certainly true), just that it's not much more confirmed now than it was for like the past 4 months... - Kuukai2 06:40, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :Well, G.U.+ threw in the possibility it was his real life cat. Now we know he was with a cat PC in R:1, which adds to Elkdrance. Anyway, since nobody's said no, guess I'll add it. -Biccy 17:33, 1 April 2007 (UTC) To those who think I'm stupid, is Elk/Endrance homosex in G.U.? And does he know that he has Macha as his avatar phase? (question appropriate for Macha/Mia pages) Is this Macha the same as R:1's? Personality wise. (Say Endrance gives the current phase Aromatic Grass.)User:Male Wavemaster Enzeru :"Homosex"? ... Actually, I'm not sure. He seems to fall in love with anyone who shows him ffection. In an e-mail in volume 2, he says "Gender does not matter in my love for Haseo". As for Mia/Macha... I don't think he even knows Macha = Mia. Elk didn't get a chance to see the Phase's name. -Biccy 18:11, 26 April 2007 (UTC) ::I haven't read Alcor, so I dunno, did he hook up with the AIDA before he awoke? That would explain why he ignored the Avatar. Also, Elk didn't see very much of either Macha, so he might not realize they're the same, but this would conflict with how he does seem to be able to equate anything that looks like a cat with Mia (at the end of the games and with the AIDA)... It makes sense though, I guess, since he does eventually recognize it, after recovering a fragment of Macha's data lost during Amagi's failure. So it's probable that that data is "Mia". - Kuukai2 20:26, 26 April 2007 (UTC) ... does it matter if he's homosexual? Anyway. I believe it was stated that Mia was deleted totally, wasn't it? Like, not Macha, but the character Mia... ~EmiHinata :The Macha data was extracted from Mia and then Mia was deleted, so technically speaking, a small part of Mia exists in Macha. Think of it like breaking a fortune cookie, taking the fortune and throwing away the cookie. That's the best comparison I could come up with in a minute. Kulaguy 01:54, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Marriage He isn't the only male character Haseo can marry The three azure knights can be married. :Not really, no. They just apparently take mild affection as being the same as <3, and jump him. Endrance is a full-on wedding scene, complete with a sparkly dress. -Biccy 15:28, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :Did anyone notice the "hood" on the wedding dress also resembles Avatar Macha's hood?--Greyrose imho coincidence. --Gundam Fan 11:07, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Endrance Marriage picture: Endrance's e-mails in the US version Do the e-mails from Endrance in the English volume 2 still have the *strongly* hinted homosexuality? Cause America seems to be a very homophobic country, even when editing anime and whatnot, so I'm curious. And what are Haseo's responses? Souen no Kite 02:39, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :Yes, they do. I haven't gotten that far in the game, however, so I don't know Haseo's responses. EmiHinata 22:44, 17 May 2007 (UTC) America's not stupid enough to edit out plot points (deliberately). Thank Gawd. --AuraTwilight 04:43, 18 May 2007 (UTC) The emails still hint at it. Haseo's acts pretty nonchalant about it while playing "The World" but he's somewhat resistant to his advances in the email chains. Not sure if they changed those... Not sure about volume 2, but in the last legs of volume 3 Haseo seems to warm up to Endrance's emails, if only for Endrance's mental and emotional sake (I think this was around the same time that another character threatened to leave The World). I believe the last reply in that chain is Haseo comforting Endrance when he starts to worry about someone 'taking Haseo Away.' ("Don't worry, Endrance, you have me.") Comment Page /Just say anything about this guy. You love 'im, Ya hate 'im, you want him dead, anything!\ Greyrose 10:48, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Invincible... Okay someone should really post something about that Pink invincibility that he has on during the first game in the arena fights, IDK if it has an official name but someone PLEASE FOR GOD SAKE comment on it :P it's weird to not have it on hand... :Wasn't it just his Avatar? --AuraTwilight 06:44, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::Would make more sense if it was AIDA. He doesn't have it later. - Kuukai2 16:24, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :::Could be because he's simply not a cheating asshole, later. --AuraTwilight 17:20, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::::On the contrary, he's fighting much more powerful things and has more motivation to actually win. You'd think he's still use it... - Kuukai2 22:49, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :::::It's called "plot armor". <_< --CRtwenty 20:50, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Maybe he has a sense of honor due to wanting to be like Mia and fight with "true strength", and because of the AIDA that was posing as Mia, decided "Oh whatever, she's here now." --AuraTwilight 22:03, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::That's speculation. At any rate we can trivia it. And if we can gameshark or otherwise dig up the official name, that's good too. - Kuukai2 23:47, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Trivia what? Endrance used his Avatar during the battle and didn't use it anymore afterwards. What the hell are we arguing about? Kulaguy 01:38, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Because according to some people, it might have been the AIDA (which doesn't make any sense at all due to cool purple glowiness, imo.) --AuraTwilight 04:42, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Real Gender Some weeks ago I saw the profile and it said male. Several days later it said female. Now it says male again. wtf? :Some vandaling ass is changing it to female as a joke. Kaoru is male.--Biccy 19:08, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Hikkiomori This is actually the best way to describe Kaoru. If you know the meaning of the word and then look at his e-mails, it's a near perfect match. There's no real reason to revert it. --Biccy 04:31, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :"Net addict" or "recluse" would be better though. This is an English-language wiki, and most English speakers have no idea what "hikikomori" means. That's also why we try to avoid words like seiyuu, too, I think. At least it's why I do. I'm all for being as elaborate as possible about cross-language issues, and using a descriptive romanization system (e.g. including extra "u"s), but for normal descriptions it's better to just say it in English. - Kuukai2 04:36, 4 April 2008 (UTC) codependency? Would it be safe to say he has some codependency problems? A codependency, to quote Wiki is Codependence (or codependency) is a popular psychology concept popularized by Twelve-Step program advocates. A "codependent" is loosely defined as someone who exhibits too much, and often inappropriate, caring for persons who depend on him or her. A "codependent" is one side of a relationship between mutually needy people. The dependent, or obviously needy party(s) may have emotional, physical, financial difficulties, or addictions they seemingly are unable to surmount. He only opened up to Haseo and clearly becomes obsessed with him, only after Haseo showed him he was needed. Lego3400 07:02, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :People need to stop trying to diagnose him. We're only interested in confirmed canon, not fan speculation... - Kuukai2 02:30, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::We've diagnosed Sakubo, why not Enderence? :::Sakubo doesn't have Codependency problems, and Multiple Personalities is a lot more apparent than Codependency issues. AuraTwilight 19:04, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::: ::: i Don't think its not hard to see that Endrance has a codependency Problem. its clear from him clinging to Mia his cat from R:1 to R:2 and when he goes into succulsion in the end of Vol 2. 07:07, December 26, 2012 (UTC)Endracne 07:06 December 2012 (UTC) Kaoru's colors I'm not sure if this would be the right place to ask, but.. I've been seeing a lot of people saying Kaoru's hair is blond. Is this shown anywhere, or is it just a wild guess that became fanon? I myself also pictured him as blond, for some reason.. Vorbei 04:26, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :I don't think I've ever heard of that before, but it might be true if it found its way on the wiki page. I imagine it'd be in the Offline Character Guide, or people are making assumptions off what they saw in the GU+. Its whiteness would imply blonde, or silver, or something. --AuraTwilight 18:53, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hum. I'd like to think they stick to realistic colors for their real selves, but Shino kind of messed that up, huh... The color of his eyes seem to be more heavily debated, since I've seen it as his character's eyes, gold, green, and I think brown. That's a major problem with manga, huh... keeping you guessing if it's not on the cover in color! Since grays aren't really used much unless it's in shading, it could very well just be a light brown as well... I hope it's revealed somewhere along the line. I hate just assuming. Vorbei 22:04, 15 February 2009 (UTC)